Lie
Lie is a song by Dream Theater. It is the eighth song from their third album, Awake. Lie was the first single, EP and video release from the album and the most successful song from the album. Personnel * Mike Portnoy - Drums * John Petrucci - Guitar * John Myung - Bass * Kevin Moore - Keyboard, lyrics * James LaBrie - Vocals Lyrics Daybreak At the bottom of lake It's a hundred degrees I can't breathe And I won't get out 'til I figure it out Though I'm weak like I can't believe So you tell me 'trust me' l can trust you Just let me show you But I gotta work it out in a shadow of doubt 'Cause I don't know if I know you Doing fine but don't waste my time Tell me what it is you want to say You sin, you win, just let me in - hurry I've been out in the rain all day So you tell me 'trust me' I can trust you As far as I can throw you And I'm trying to get out of a shadow of doubt 'Cause I don't know if I know you Don't tell me you wanted me Don't tell me you thought of me I won't, I swear I won't I'll try, I swear I'll try Mother Mary quite contrary Kiss the boys and make them wary Things are getting just a little bit scary It's a wonder I can still breathe Never been much of a doubting Thomas but nothing breaks like a broken promise You tell me 'bout your two more coming but once is just enough for me Don't tell me you wanted me Don't tell me you thought of me I won't, I swear I won't I'll try, I swear I'll try I had gotten used to being a soul destroyed She comes in apparently to fill the void All dogs need a leash and At least I'll forget it And she would never hurt me though She's never said it But I'm not gonna ask her today I don't wanna scare her away Your town, I'm all alone And I just can't stare at the phone I wanna talk about lifelong mistakes And you can tell your stepfather I said so Don't tell me you wanted me Don't tell me you thought of me I won't, I swear I won't I'll try, I swear I'll try Analysis Lie includes themes of betrayal, with both points of view, about not wanting to give up on somebody who is a lost cause, but then realizing that they're worthless in the end. A deceitful, hurtful person who is willing to do all that they can to milk another person for personal gain. Portnoy has claimed that Lie, much like all of Moore's lyrics from Awake, it is really about Moore's desire to leave the band. Tone Lie continues many of the themes from The Mirror, as it flows directly from that song and in demo form was part of it. Lie, much like The Mirror, is one of the heavier songs on Awake, though it is musically much lighter than The Mirror. As it was originally part of the same song, it contains many musical quotes from The Mirror and also Space-Dye Vest. Notes Lie was originally part of "Puppies on Acid" in its demo form. After being split into two songs, this second part took on the name "Kittens on Crack" in it's demo form. The video for Lie, which received some airplay, is a simple performance video set in New York City, which is most notable for not having a keyboardist, as Moore had already left the band, but had not yet been replaced by Derek Sherinian. Live Performances Live performances of Lie are somewhat common, though not nearly as much as The Mirror. The song has become somewhat less common after Moore left the band, much like most of Moore's songs. Appearances * Awake - Original recorded version * Lie (album) - Radio edit * Greatest Hit (...and 21 Other Pretty Cool Songs) - Radio edit * Graspop Festival 2002 - Live version * Awake Demos - Original demo versions * Los Angeles, California 5/18/98 - Live version * Tokyo, Japan 10/28/95 - Live version * Old Bridge, New Jersey 12/14/96 - Live version Category:Awake era Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:7-string guitar songs